Broken Hearts Can Still Love
by SilentOne02
Summary: When someone's heart is broken, can they still love? Do they still love with all their hearts? Even the little, shattered pieces? For some, the answer is no. Once their heart is broken, it stays like that forever. For others, the answer is yes. Their hearts can be repaired into something even stronger then it once was. Something more powerful. Something more beautiful.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As Princess Valia ran through the hallways of the castle, something she knew her mother and tutors would skin her alive for, she could hardly contain her happiness. That stupid, silly, beautiful farmboy she had been courting for a year had finally asked for her hand in marriage. Valia couldn't see anything wrong with marrying him, but her family might have a problem that he was not of noble blood. She didn't care what her parents would do when they found out she had said yes, but Connor was worried.

That was why he had suggested they run away together. He said they could escape to another kingdom, run far away from Lethia, but Valia had instantly said no. She couldn't leave her family, people, and homeland. It just wouldn't feel right. So Connor, being the incredibly nice person he was, said that they would tell her parents about the engagement. Well, Valia would. Connor would have to meet them later, seeing as how he wasn't aloud in the palace.

So Valia didn't care about all the looks she was getting from the servants and visiting nobles, she just needed to see her mother. The Tea Room, Queen Sinda's favorite place, was only three hallways and a turn away. The stone walls, along with the massive paintings and guards, blurred in Valia's vision. That was a minor annoyance, but she had already reached the Tea Room door. Shoving it open before the guards at the side could do it for her, she let out a small laugh of happiness-she was going to get married!

Queen Sinda was in the room, chatting with Valia's sister, but looked up at Valia as soon as she walked in. The queen smiled, but it instantly turned into a frown of disapproval as she took in Valia's appearance. Valia's own smile threatened to falter when she thought about what she must look like-wild hair, bright eyes, wrinkled dress, and sweaty face.

"Valia, darling, what were you doing?" Queen Sinda asked, her eyes sharp.

Valia was a bit nervous when she answered, "I came to speak with you, Mother. And, if it is not a burden, I was hoping we could be alone."

Queen Sinda took a second to think before she waved her hand, dismissing everyone in the room except Valia. Though Princess Verda looked reluctant to do so, she stood up and walked out of the room, her strawberry blond hair swaying. Valia sighed in relief, glad her mother listened to her, and twirled a piece of her own strawberry blond hair around her finger.

As soon as she heard someone clearing their throat, she jumped a little before walking across the marble floor to her mother. The walls towered high above her, painted with beautiful flowers and sunsets, and the red curtains swayed as a breeze came in from the balcony.

Valia was before Queen Sinda in an instant, her blue eyes meeting her mother's brown ones. Suddenly, Valia was scared of what might happen. Her mother was known for her temper. There was once a servant who dropped Queen Sinda's tea cup and was thrown in prison. Another person, a maid, made the queen's bed wrong and lost her job. Valia couldn't help but think the worst. What if her own mother banished her? Or if-

"You said you needed to speak to me. I do not want to wait for you to say what you need, so I will not. Say it now or I am leaving." Queen Sinda threatened, a small smile on her face but slightly narrowed eyes. Valia needed to tell her mother, so she said, "I am in love with a farm boy and I want to-"

Valia stopped when she was slapped across the face. Her vision went blurry with tears and she put both of her hands up to her stinging cheek. Her mother slapped her! She didn't do anything wrong! All she did was confess her love about Connor. Why would her mother assume that he wasn't of noble blood. Valia suddenly remembered that she didn't say his name, didn't ease her mother into the thought of her loving a farm boy. No, she just told her mother outright that she loved someone that was not of noble blood.

"How dare you!? You are already promised to Prince James of Glyd! You did not have permission to fall in love, least of all to a farm boy! If anyone found out about this scandalous event, this family, _your_ family, will be ruined!" Queen Sinda exploded. Valia flinched away from her mother as she stopped talking. The queen looked furious. Valia watched as her mother tried to compose herself.

"I cut you off before you could finish your sentence. You said something about wanting to-what?" Asked Queen Sinda, still looking furious but trying to control her temper. Valia wished her mother had forgotten that, because now she didn't want her mother to know what she was going to say. Valia decided that she should say it, for she would most likely got punished less if she came clean now.

"I was going to say that I want to marry him, and I will. No matter what you do, you can't change the past. He already asked for my hand in marriage and I already said yes."

Valia was surprised by how strong and firm her voice was, but her mother was not. She looked ready to kill someone. Her eyes had a terrible glint in them, making Valia want to flee into someone's arms. She stood in front of her mother, though, and waited for the queen to speak. Queen Sinda turned away from Valia and sat on the red couch behind her.

After a couple of minutes, Queen Sinda looked up at her daughter with thoughtful eyes. Valia didn't know if that was a bad sign or a good sign, but she hoped for the latter. She didn't know what she would do if her mother prevented her from marrying Connor. He was the love of her life and she knew that they were meant for each other.

"Of course, you shall marry that farm boy. You two are already engaged, there is no way to ignore that fact." This was said by Queen Sinda, and Valia instantly got back her original happiness, forgetting that her mother had slapped her. She gave a squeal and then immediately said, "I must go tell Connor! Oh, wait till he hears the news. He will...He will...Oh, he will just be so, so happy! Oh my! The wedding plans. Connor will want a small wedding, maybe just friends and relatives will be invited. I will have a simple yet beautiful gown made of the whitest of whites. And we cannot forget the-"

Queen Sinda cut in before Princess Valia could say anymore. "Honey, your father will have to speak with this Connor before you see him. Your father will have guards with him, so your fiance better not get cold feet. That reminds me, where does this boy live?"

Valia's smile was more radiant than the sun as she told her mother where Connor lived. When she left the room, she told the guards her mother would like to speak to them. It was true, almost. Her mother said to send someone in so she could send word to King Cristopher about Connor. Valia was swaying and dancing all the way back to her room. She sent away the maids that were in her room and fell unto her bed. It's violet color only seemed to increase her mood as she drifted away into a happy sleep, still in her day dress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valia was woken up by a maid gently shaking her shoulder. That was dangerous, maids shouldn't wake up there masters by touching them, but Valia couldn't get out a single word before the maid said, "Your Highness, the King and Queen request your presences down in the courtyard immediately."

Valia's eyes opened instantly. All she could think was, _Connor must be here, in the palace! _She got up with a huge smile on her face and raced to the door. She was halfway there when she remembered that her clothes were wrinkled. She couldn't leave her room in a wrinkled gown, it just shouldn't be done!

"Oh, I need a different dress. Maybe a light blue or purple, but no dark colors, they make me look angry and stiff all the time." Valia informed. She was turning around to go to her closet when the maid hurried and explained, "Your Highness, the King and Queen said to waste no time at all, they need you there as soon as possible."

Even though Valia wished she could put on a little blush, she hurried through the caste, past all the wandering eyes, and into the courtyard. She was in such a happy mood that Connor was here that she barely noticed the guards following her. When she finally got to the courtyard, she couldn't help but notice how nice the different flowers looked in the moonlight. She thought the stars shining in the pond looked fascinating and was mesmerized with the beauty of it.

That was before she heard her name being called out and then a cry of pain. Startled, she looked around in the dark and spotted something in the distance. Her eyes weren't adjusted to the dark yet so she slowly walked toward it. When she was close enough to she her family and a few guards gathered around something, she let out a sigh of relief.

Her footsteps echoed through the night before she called out, "You scared me for a while there, Mother, Father. I thought someone was hurt. Did you speak to Connor, Father? I was hoping that-"

Valia's voice got caught in her throat as she saw what her family was gathered around. There, tied up in chains and beaten almost beyond recognition, was Connor. Letting out a small cry of horror, Valia ran forward towards him, but before she could get there, the guards that were following her grabbed her arms.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me at once! Mother, Father, please tell me what is going on here? Why...why is-" Valia couldn't finish her sentence because she started crying, even though she didn't want to. Connor was looking at her with eyes full of pain, and she couldn't tell if it was all physical pain or not.

Her father answered the question she had painfully asked mere seconds before. "He is here because he has committed treason! This _boy _is to be executed for his crimes against the royal family!"

King Christopher's words boomed through the courtyard, barely making sense to Valia. She could not believe the words, they did not make sense in her mind, but her body seemed to understand. Valia's cries became more heartbroken and constant, making a few tears leak out of Connor's eyes. Valia's brother, Prince Xavier, looked at her with pity in his eyes. Princess Verda, on the other hand, was smiling from ear to ear.

"Wh-what diddd he do?" Valia choked out, "Why is he t-to be exe..exec…executed?"

Over Valia's sobbing, King Christopher roared, "What did he do? What did he do!? He had the nerve to court a princess, one that is already promised to someone else, a prince! He had the nerve to propose to royalty when he is no more than a farm boy!"

"Bbbut-but Father, thattt was out of his cont-trol. I li-lied about wh-who I was attt firsst. I love hi-hi-him"

"Silence, Daughter, I will not allow you to lie on behave of this prisoner!"

Valia was still in the clutches of the guards as she struggled to reach Connor. A guard had his hand around Connor's neck, forcing him to kneel on the floor. As their eyes meet, Valia tried to show how sorry she was through her own. Connor seemed to understand, because he was shaking his head slightly, saying that it wasn't her fault. But it was, oh it was. If only she had fled the kingdom with him, this would never had happened.

Since Valia was staring at Connor, and him at her, none of them saw the king's signal. In the very next moment, a sword was driven through Connor's heart and he fell to the ground. Blood bubbled from his chest, spilling on the ground around him. Valia screamed so loud that the whole capital could hear it, even if it just sounded like a distant ringing in their ears.

Her screams soon turned into sobs of sorrow and, though she could see or hear him, a prince in the neighboring kingdom of Glyd was singing the song of misery also.


	2. Three Years Later

**Three Years Later**

Prince James knew his father was going to have his hide, but he couldn't possibly go back to the palace. Princess Valia was to arrive at the castle that day, and James didn't like the idea that she was to be his wife. He would have much rather preferred to marry someone he loved, but it was for the good of his kingdom. Lethia was a big kingdom, much bigger than Glyd, and could easily destroy James's home.

James sighed. He would have to marry Princess Valia. It was the only way to prevent a war between the two kingdoms. James just didn't see why he couldn't marry Princess Verda instead. She was nicer than her sister by a landslide. But, unfortunately, the arrangement was already made and his wife was to be Princess Valia. If only Glyd was the bigger kingdom, than James could marry whoever he pleased. And, if he was being completely honest with himself, he would marry Anne Ruton.

Anne was the most beautiful person to ever walk the Earth. She was kind, always helping others. She had a wonderful personality. She told the truth, even if it hurt herself. Above all else, she loved him almost as much as he loved her. Of course, James wouldn't be able to see her once he had officially married Princess Valia. This was the major reason why James didn't want to be married to some foreign princess.

All of the sudden, James heard a branch breaking. He turned towards the noise, hand on the hilt of his sword. He was stiff, looking around for possible threats. As he saw a flash of gold and blue fabric pass through some trees, he relaxed.

"Come out, you big dummy. Aren't we a little old for Hiding and Seeking? George, come on out!" James called into the forest. He knew that it was George, for he was the one who always wore blue and gold. No matter what.

James watched as George came into view, looking flustered. He obviously thought that he wasn't going to be caught. James shook his head. Almost no one could sneak up on him. His father, King Elton, made sure he had the best military training that could be offered. This had allowed James to be sneaker when escaping his royal duties, something he did a lot more ever since his mother died three years ago. Though he was careful to stay away from the guards or anybody else who would go tell on him, his father always found out that he had left the castle grounds.

"You best be getting back to the palace, James. You know that every time you do something wrong, I get in trouble for it too, right?" George asked.

He could behave this way only because he was James's friend. Anyone else who would be daring enough to talk to the royal family would get thrown in prison, royal tutors being the exception.

"I just have to see Anne one last time before I am cursed to spend time with _Princess _Valia. Anne, my beautiful Anne, will belong to someone else before long. I can barely stand the thought of it. Anne and that princess are so very different. How am I to live with someone as vile as Princess Valia? How am I going to stand being with her everyday, when her heart is so cold she would sentence anyone to death without hesitation?"

All this was said by Prince James, who did not look behind him. He, instead, continued to rant about how awful Princess Valia was. He said that she was like the Queen of Death herself, bringing fear with her wherever she went. James only stopped his ranting when he heard soft chuckling coming from behind him.

"And here I was, thinking that maybe the noble Prince James wasn't one to judge so very harshly without meeting the person himself." Said an angelic, yet steely, voice.

James whirled around, almost tripping over his own feet. After regaining his balance, James stared at the person who spoke, mouth open. It was Princess Valia. James opened his mouth several times, but nothing came out. After awhile of uncomfortable silence, at least for James, George spoke up.

"Your Highness uh, Princess Valia, it is truly a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry on behave of my friend, Prince James, who I am sure is glad to see you also. Young love, it seems, has clouded his judgement."

George was throwing James the _look,_ clearly telling him not to speak and ruin everything. James, who was going to apologize to Princess Valia, was to slow. Princess Valia had already started talking.

"No need to apologize for the prince, sir. I am positive that he meant what he said. I hardly let silly things like opinions and harsh words bother me anymore. I merely came here to tell Prince James that he is wanted by his father. When I found out that Prince James needed to be fetched, I volunteered to come and get him."

As she said this, her face remained hard. Not a sliver of emotion showed, not even a smile. Her dark, blue eyes gave away nothing of what she felt. Her hair was piled up on her head, not one piece of strawberry blonde hair out of place. The dress she was wearing, a blood red silk with a small hope skirt, made her look slightly murderous, evil. The only sign that showed she alive was that she kept on playing with a necklace, the only piece of jewelry she wore.

James knew that it was bad, but he thought she looked gorgeous. Yes, she was a different kind of beautiful than Anne, who was all kind smiles and warm eyes, but she was beautiful none the less. This, in no way at all, clouded his opinion of her. In fact, it made him despise her even more. Princess Valia, who was not only cruel and had great power, but had beauty that could be played to her advantage. James hated her. He had heard from all around that she had the worst of tempers. All the visitors that had came from Lethia were eager to tell of her harshness.

Suddenly, James was woken up from thought by George clearing his throat. James blushed ever so slightly, realizing that he had been staring at the princess. Bowing a good bye to Princess Valia, James told George to take her back to the castle. He then proceeded to walk until he was out of sight before sprinting towards the castle, where his father was waiting for him.

**Hello! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. By the way, James is 18 and Valia is 17. Oh, did you notice...**


	3. A Painful Memory

**A Painful Memory**

When James walked into his father's study, he tried to prepare himself for the worst. Yes, King Robert was generally a level-headed man, but he could be a beast when times called for it. James and his father had a fair relationship. It wasn't like some would think it should be, not like some father's and son's where, but the respected each other. When they needed advice on things to do with military matters and strategies, they could rely on the other's opinion and logic. When James really thought about his relationship with the king, he got frustrated. Why couldn't his father put some effort into getting to know his son better? It might be a better bond than most royalty had with their parents, but James didn't see why that meant they shouldn't try to gain a better relationship.

James looked into the room, immediately spotting King Robert. He sat behind a large desk, utterly composed. The golden crown that rested upon his gray hair has slightly crooked, the small Lapis Lazuli gems lining the bottom of the crown looking like small waves. James's father had not looked up from the paper he was examining, giving James time to descend across the floor and into one of the brown seats in front of the massive desk.

Once seated, James looked around the room since his father still had not acknowledge him. It looked very much as it had been the last time he visited months before, the only difference James could see was that his father had gotten new drapes. The were almost exactly the same as the previous ones, besides the color. The new ones were a navy blue; the old ones were gold. These two colors, of course, were the national colors of Glyd.

"I am very disappointed in you, James," a deep voice said from in front of him.

James snapped his head up, staring at his father who had spoken mere moments before. King Robert's brown eyes were tight with fury, the only indication that he was mad. All his other features were neutral, bored even. The casual set of his lip, the relaxed muscles. James opened his mouth, readying himself to explain his actions, when his father spoke first. The king knew to speak before his son could for two reasons: to make James angry and reduce the amount of evidence he could use to defend himself.

"You knew the princess was coming today. You understand that we are a weaker, smaller kingdom than Lethia is, and that they could easily overpower us in a war if the time came where we needed to fight for our country. Showing up when the princess came would have been a sign of respect, something that we no longer have. It will be tough, if not impossible, to gain that back. You have disgraced me, your sister, and yourself. Know now that the consequences for your actions will be severe and unpleasant."

James was at a lost of words. What his father had said made perfect sense and he could not deny it. If they lost the respect of Lethia, he was to blame. Figuring it was best to change the flow of the conversation, James asked, "King Robert, if I may ask, when is the wedding to be held?"

"The wedding will be held in three months from now. This happens to be your fiancee's day of birth. She will be eighteen and you will be nineteen shortly after."

Once his father had said this, James was surprised. He had thought that the wedding would take place much, much sooner. King Christopher and Queen Sinda of Lethia had said they cared nothing of how the wedding looked like, or who was to be attending, only that it take place as soon as possible. If James remembered correctly, Princess Valia's own family wasn't going to attend, just the guards and help she brought with her. Why had the wedding been put off if most of the preparations were already done?

King Robert, seeming to be able to read James's mind, said, "The princess's oldest sister, Queen Victoria of Taunce, wants to be present for the wedding. She is not able to will the ship she is sailing on to go any faster, so three months from now is when the wedding shall take place."

James nodded his head, excepting the explanation. It made sense that somebody in her family wished to be present for her wedding. James, horrified, finally realized that he should be saying _our_ wedding. That is what it was, not the wedding or her wedding, but both James's and Princess Valia's wedding.

When his father said nothing more, James assumed it has alright for him to leave, but was afraid to do so. King Robert had not dismissed him, so it might be taken as an insult to leave. James opted for the safest option and started to ask, "King Robert, if all business is finished, would it be-"

"Not everything that needs to be said has been said," King Robert told his son. "I want you to know that you are to be with the princess for the three months till the wedding, not once leaving the palace unless you _must._ Also, I want to tell you how disappointed your mother would have been with you. I think, had she not died three years ago, she would have passed on right now from disappointment."

At the mention of his mother, James's senses seemed to blur. His mother would have been disappointed in him, yes, but not enough to die. She would have helped James through the difficult time, guiding him on what to do.

"Mother would not have been so disappointed as to die on the spot. She would be sadden and not pleased, but she would have seen this a chance for learning. She would have said for me to to learn from my mistakes, not wait until they would be used against me!" James spat at the king, hands clenched and red in the face. This made King Robert furious. How dare his son yell at him, the king, when he had done nothing wrong? Instead of doing what he should have done, which was to physical punish his son, the king decided to attack with words.

"I think I knew Queen Elizabeth more than you, _son._ I had known her for much longer. I had married her! You cannot disagree with reason because you do not like it. I loved my precious queen, more than a man could love anything else in the world, and I know what she would have done!"

"You loved Mother?! You did not, and still don't, love her. As a matter of fact, you don't love anyone! If Mother could have had a better fate and married a lesser nobleman, I would have been fine never existing! So don't you ever say you love _MY_ mother!"

"How can you say I did not love Queen Elizabeth?! When she fell ill, I bought the best doctors money could offer! I used hundreds of golden pieces trying to save the sick queen. What more could I have possibly done!?"

"You could have been by her side at least once when she fell ill! You could have prayed to the gods, asking them for help! You could have tried to ask the Forest-Dwellers for remedies! Instead, I did those things and failed to help her. If it had been you who did them, she might still be living. _A man must care for his wife when she is in need, and no one else can do the deed!_ This was stated by the gods when the world was first created, telling you exactly what you should have done. Yet you only had money to use, not love."

Having said this, Prince James ran out of his father's study before he could say anything else. He did this to get away from the monsters inside-his father and past pains. He did this so the king could not see him in his weakest moment, a moment when he could not help but let silent tears fall down his face.

**Well, now you know more about James's past. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Also, thank you for reading this!**


	4. In The Eyes

**In The Eyes**

The next morning, James had to have breakfast with Princess Valia. Of course, his whole family was there also, so it was worse than it had to be. His father wouldn't talk to him, only holding a polite conversation with Princess Valia and James's sister, Isabelle. Princess Isabelle, seeing the tension between her brother and father, tried to get James involved in the conversation.

James, not wanting to be rude, had answered all questions thrown his way. He loved his sister, he really did, but he silently wished she would let him eat in peace. He was going to meet Anne Ruton after he, and everyone else, had finished breakfast.

His father would be in his study doing who knew what. His sister and Princess Valia were to have tea around noon. James didn't need to be back until around dinner, maybe only a little before to get ready.

"James? Are you feeling alright?" Princess Isabelle asked, noticing how he had a far off look in his eyes.

James blushed, then cursed himself for blushing. He should be used to attention, but he didn't like how Princess Valia was looking at him. It made him feel like dirt. Beneath everyone.

"I am quite alright Isabelle, though I want to thank you for your concern."

Isabelle smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She knew her brother, and he clearly was not alright. The look on his face made it seem like he wanted to be elsewhere, which he did.

When everyone had finished their meal, they got up to leave. James was the second to last, his father last, to leave. In the corridors, James could not help but feel relieved. He made it through his first meal with Princess 'No Feelings!' It was rude to give people names, James knew that, but he could not help it. It was true.

James was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice Princess Valia in front of him. Princess Valia, also not noticing James, made no effort out of the way. They collided, James barely catching her before she fell. He was startled, his brown eyes staring into her blue ones. She seemed just as flustered, making no move to break away from his grasp.

After a couple of seconds, it started to get awkward. James dropped his arms just as Princess Valia took a step backwards.

"I am so sorry, Prince James." Princess Valia's voice was as cold and steely as ever, but there was a scarlet blush on her cheeks.

"No, it is I who should be sorry." James also had a blush covering his face, though it was not as bright as the one on Princess Valia's face. James couldn't help but notice how the color made her eyes stand out. The pale sky blue suddenly looked electric.

Her eyes also had emotion in them. Not the boring look they normally held, but...James could not tell what the emotion was. He knew, though, that her eyes betrayed her. They were vulnerable.

"I,"James's voice caught in his throat, so he coughed to clear it. "I am sorry, Princess Valia. I should have been paying more attention as to where I was going."

Before Princess Valia responded to James, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She seemed to be collecting herself, her emotions. And when she opened her eyes, they were cold again. Any emotion that used to be in them, gone. Like she looked them away in a vault.

"Please, Prince James, let us say that we are both at fault. Now, if you will please excuse me, I need to get ready for tea with Princess Isabelle."

With that, Princess Valia left, leaving James staring at her retreating figure. He couldn't help but feel that she was two different people. He would have never thought that she could have been somebody besides a cold-hearted princess, but that was before he saw how easily she hide her emotions.

Although he still couldn't decide what emotion was shown in her moment of vulnerability, he knew for certain that it wasn't hate. It wasn't anything close to hatred. No, it was almost an opposite. Not love, that was out of the question.

James shook his head. What did he care about her feelings? She was supposed to be cold-hearted. Have no feelings. But as James started walking to the gardens, he couldn't help but feeling that maybe she loved to much once. That was ridiculous, of course it was. No one had ever said good things about Princess Valia.

When James reached the gardens, instead of following the path, he headed out into the and Anne's meeting spot was in the forest, for it was the easiest for the both of them to sneak into it.

So when James got to the clearing in the woods, he wasn't surprised when a girl suddenly called out "James!"

Nor was he surprised when Anne into his arms and kissed him.

No. He was surprised when, instead of feeling warmth flood through him like it normally did when he was around Anne, coldness infected his heart. It wasn't because he didn't love Anne, he did, but rather because he realized what emotion was in Princess Valia's eyes.

It wasn't hatred or love. It was happiness or sadness. It wasn't even disbelief.

The emotion that was shown in Valia's eyes was fear.

**Okay, short chapter, but I like it. I just felt like I needed a James/Valia moment before you guys meet Anne Ruton. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! **


	5. The Farmer's Daughter

**The Farmer's Daughter**

James tried to push away a feeling of dread, but it kept coming back to him. He wanted to listen to how Anne ran around the town, chasing after a runaway pig, he really did. But he just couldn't concentrate for the life him. Anne seemed to realize this because she asked him what was bothering him.

"I-it's just that, with everything going on in the castle, things are pretty chaotic. I am so confused, with my fiancee here and I don't-"

He was cut off by an angry and confused Anne demanding, "What fiancee?"

Suddenly, James was extremely uncomfortable. It wasn't common knowledge that James was engaged to a princess of a different country, although there were some rumors amongst the gossips. He thought that he had mentioned Princess Valia to Anne when they met yesterday. James could have sworn-abruptly, James remembered he didn't get to meet Anne the day before.

"Anne, I was going to tell you yesterday, but I got caught and had to go see my father. You see, I have to marry Princess Valia of Lethia to help our kingdom. I am truly sorry-"

Once again, James was cut off by Anne. This time, it was her harsh laugh and eyes that made him stop talking. James felt terrible. He should have told Anne the truth as soon as he started courting her. He had been lying to her throughout their whole relationship. What she must think of him now! James was about to apologize again when he heard Anne muttered something under her breath, then again louder.

"_Princess Valia,_" she spat out the name like it was poison, "seems to have it out for my family."

James was, to say the least, confused. How did Anne know Princess Valia? That didn't make any since. Normally, royalty and farmers never would meet. Except in James's case, since he was currently going out with a farmer's daughter. Anne must have seen the look on his face, because she explained.

"My family, we used to live in Lethia, not to far away from the castle. We would tend their flock, you see, and they would give us a place to stay. Well, one day, my brother, Connor, met the _Princess. _They became, I don't know, friends? About a year after they met, the king's guard came and got Connor. I-my whole family was really worried, but he was smiling so much. He went without any trouble, but he never came back.

"I remember that night there was a heartbreaking scream. I couldn't help but think that it was my brother, because it came from the castle. The next day, I saw the Princess. When I went to ask her about Connor, she just gave me a short answer. It was, if I am remembering correctly- _Sometimes, the only way to solve a problem is to get rid of the problem itself. _We moved to Glyd shortly after, but we never forgot about Connor and what had happened to him."

James was so intent on listening to Anne that he didn't see the tears running down her face until after she had finished talking. He rushed to her side, wiping the tears off of her cheeks and kissing her forehead.

He couldn't help but think about his little run in with Princess Valia, the fear in her eyes. James understood now, however, why it was there. She was afraid that someone would find out how she murdered a person in cold blood. A hot-lump of hatred formed in the pit of his stomach. It was so intense, way more than before, that he didn't know how he would ever stand being in the same room as _her _again.

He also couldn't believe that he had started to feel sorry for her, however slightly. She wasn't just a cold-hearted princess, she was a monster. How could she do that to someone? James felt like he was going to explode, but kept it under control, for Anne's sake. Also, he would have to try to some how convince his dad to let them cancel the engagement. There was no way that James would marry Princess Valia, the monster.

A thought struck James so hard that he nearly fell over. He had to ask Anne, so he did: "If someone of royal blood did something so monstrous to your family, why would you want to be in a relationship with me?"

She smiled sadly at him before answering. "I know you were different. You were, are, kind. I just felt you would never do something like that. And besides, I love you."

A warmth spread through James, so bright and hot, that he said something he hadn't told anyone besides his sister since his mother died.

"I love you."

Once those words were out of his mouth, he realized something. He would do anything for to keep Anne happy. Even if it meant running away with her, he would. Even if it meant going into a war with his father.

He would also do anything to stop the marriage between him and Princess Valia. Because he had to stop the marriage. He had to marry Anne. He loved her with all his heart. And if people like Anne were in the world, then why would anyone want to marry Princess Valia? If the people in his kingdom were to choose their next queen, would it be Anne or Princess Valia?

James had a strong suspicion it would be Anne. She was kind, helpful, and knew how the people were suffering. She could help, but Princess Valia definitely could not. He just knew it.

So James knew he needed a plan. A plan to get his people to realize how appalling Princess Valia really was. And with that, he told Anne his plan. He told her of all the things he was going to do, and what he needed her to do. When he departed with Anne, a lot earlier than planned, he knew she was spreading the rumors.

**Okay, so I don't know what to do. I want to do some chapters in Valia's point of view, you know, like alternating? But I don't know if I should. If possible, please tell if you want me to alternate between James's and Valia's point of views. Also, why do you think Valia said "****_Sometimes the only way to solve a problem is to get rid of the problem itself" _****? This line is going to be important, just to let you guys know.**


	6. Falling Defences

**Falling Defences **

Valia didn't want the maids of the Glyd castle to help her get ready, but there was no one else to help. She wished that Mother Mary, Valia's best friend and maid, were with her. But, unfortunately, Queen Sinda wouldn't allow it. Her mother had said that, if she were to be the queen of a kingdom, she had to get used to the staff. Valia didn't like that.

The staff at the Glyd castle thought of her as heartless, something Valia was used too. Although she did act heartless and cold, which her mother said was the only way to be, she didn't like that people were so quick to judge. In her kingdom, her _old kingdom, _only a few of the older maids and servants knew her story. The others were much like the servants of Glyd, fearful. Of course, they were afraid of her.

She couldn't get mad at them, she just didn't have the heart to think so poorly of someone. Although almost everyone thought poorly of her, she knew she couldn't do the same to others. But that didn't mean she had to trust them. The only person she trusted in her life since Connor passed away was Mother Mary, and even then it took her a full year to do so.

Valia winced. The maids seemed to think she needed a waist as tiny as a stick.

"That is too tight," she said, her voice cold and demanding.

Valia was becoming accustomed to not thinking someone else was speaking when really it was her. She hated to be so rude and harsh, but her mother had taught her. _Fear is the only way to keep respect. _The maids loosened the corset and put a dress on her.

Valia looked at herself in the mirror. The dress she was wearing was dark red, a color she never liked, with white lace on the sleeves and neckline. It was a bit _fancy _for tea, but the maids insisted that she wore something outstanding. It wasn't that she couldn't get the maids to let her wear something else, but that she didn't want to put up a fight. Valia was getting really tired of fighting.

Once she had finished getting ready, one of Princess Isabelle's maid walked her to the garden to where Isabelle was sitting. It was a nice day, and the flowers were beautiful. The different colors seemed to make everything around them. The only problem was that Valia was allergic to pollen.

Valia knew that she had to make it through tea. This time, Valia remembered something King Christopher used to say. _When you are a ruler, you need to make a good impression. At the moment, when in any sort of meeting, your needs don't matter._

So Valia tried to ignore her watering eyes, something she hoped Princess Isabelle wouldn't notice. When Princess Isabelle noticed Valia, she smiled. Her big brown eyes lit up much like her brother's. Valia wanted to kick herself. Even though she was to marry Prince James, it was for political reasons only. She couldn't- wouldn't- start liking him.

Although, with Prince James on her mind, her thoughts went back to their little run in. If Valia was to be completely honest with herself, which she didn't like to do, she thought he was rather cute when he was flustered. It was stupid, of course, since Prince James was currently courting someone. For reasons unknown to Valia, the knowledge made her blood run cold.

By the time Valia got seated, her nose was itching and she tried very hard to keep her eyes from watering. Valia just hoped she didn't sneeze. Her sneeze was nothing like the court ladies, small and delicate, but rather loud and un-ladylike. Connor also would tease her, saying that if they ever had children, they would never be able to sneeze out in public in fear of being shunned for the rest of their lives.

However, Valia remembered how Connor confessed to loving her sneeze. He used to say that it made her different from others in court. That and they fact that she used to get into mud fights with him. And although he never mentioned it to her, Connor loved that she was nice to everyone, no matter their status.

The thought of Connor made her grab hold of the necklace she was wearing, the only jewelry she wore. On the golden chain was the ring that Connor had slipped onto her finger the night he had proposed. It wasn't expensive or fancy, but it was Valia's most prized possession. Connor said that, as tradition of his family, his father bought it for him when he was ten. It was meant to symbolize that Connor wasn't a child anymore, and that he would marry and have a family of his own.

When Princess Isabelle finally got a good look at Valia, and she gasped. "Oh my! Are you alright? Have you come down with a fever?"

Valia sighed. So much for forgetting about her needs. Her allergy seemed to only get worse over the years. She used to be able to go outside without anyone worrying about her health.

"I am afraid that it is an allergic reaction to the pollen. I had no idea that it would be this bad," Valia explained.

Princess Isabelle still had a worried look on her face. She said, "We must go inside then. No one would mind. Of course they wouldn't. We could finish our tea in the-"

Valia couldn't help it, and was glad that Princess Isabelle was the only one around, but she sneezed. A loud, horrid sound. If there had been but one servant around, one person, the news would spread faster than a wilder fire. But Valia knew, she just knew, that Princess Isabelle wouldn't tell.

When Valia opened her eyes, she could see Princess Isabelle's look of complete shook. It stayed there, frozen, until Princess Isabelle laughed. It wasn't a laugh Valia heard often, coming from the heart, but soon Valia was laughing with Princess Isabelle. Valia couldn't explain why she let her walls slip, let her defenses fall, but she did. And it was quite amazing. She didn't hold anything back as she laughed with the younger girl. Princess Isabelle was snorting and gasping for breathe, and that only made the girls laugh harder.

After they finished laughing, Princess Isabelle led the way back to the castle. They decided that they didn't want tea, a beverage that, as it turned out to be, neither girl liked. Valia knew she didn't have to, but she needed to make sure.

"Princess Isabelle-"

"Please, just call me Isabelle."

"You won't tell anyone about this...meeting, right?"

Isabelle looked confused. Valia feared that she might decide to tell everyone, which was an unreasonable fear, because Isabelle answered: "I won't tell anyone, if that is what you want. Why, if you don't mind me asking, don't want anyone to find out about this?"

Valia didn't quite know how to answer, so it took awhile to gather her thoughts and rearrange them in a way that made sense. "There are some things that I wish will stay hidden until the right time comes. And right now isn't the right time for people to discover knew things about me."

Isabelle nodded and then shot Valia an amused look. "I understand completely. Just imagine the gossip if anyone found their queen to be sneezes like a horse. The horror."

Valia smiled, glad that the hallway was currently empty. "Oh, just image the kingdoms fright if they found out their very polished Princess Isabelle snorted like a pig when she laughed."

The two girls laughed again. They talked some more, but Isabelle needed to go back to her studies, which were cut short to make time for tea. After she made Valia promise to come to her room tomorrow, she left. Once Isabelle was out of sight Valia put her defenses back up. A mask on her face, covering all emotion, just in case she ran into someone and word got back to parents.

_Sometimes the only way to solve a problem is to get rid of the problem itself. _Her mother's words rang through her head as so went back to her room, telling Valia that if she became a problem, her parents would have no choice but to get rid of her. Just as they got rid of Connor.

**Duh-dun-dun! I did a Valia point of view! Are authors supposed to say who their favorite characters are? Because it is Valia. She was the character that inspired this story. ****I have a lot in store for her. ****Er, I hope you liked this chapter...? **

**Also, thank you Caroline Lily-ann Youla. I love your reviews!**


	7. Rumors In The Palace

**Rumors In The Palace**

Valia heard the whispers, noticed the looks, but didn't really think anything of it. People talked about her behind her back all the time, it didn't bother that much. She was also used to the different looks people gave her:fear, curiosity, and disgust.

She knew that there were rumors about her planning on killing Prince James, something she would never do, to take over the thrown. However, not many people believed those rumors since they have been going on for years. There was a new rumor, one Valia had never heard before, and it made her blood run cold.

_Did you know that Valia had killed someone because she thought it was fun? Because the man she killed was a farmer, and she thought it would make everyone laugh to show that she could do whatever she wanted?_

Valia started to pay more attention to the rumors. It is not that she wanted to, more like she needed to. It was irrational, Valia knew that, but she couldn't help it. She had a suspicion on who they were talking about, and that was why she started listening in the first place.

It was hard, everyone would quiet down they saw her coming, but her suspicion was confirmed. Everyone was talking about Connor Ruton. Just the thought of him made her want to smile, cry, and go back in time. But she didn't do anything. She was even more closed off then she used to be.

The only person she ever really showed emotion around was Isabelle, who didn't believe the rumors. Valia wanted to tell Isabelle that she really did kill a man, not a purpose, but the blood was still on her hands. She had been so clueless and young, should never had fallen in love, but the past was the past. And she had killed Connor.

Valia noticed the only one who wasn't afraid of her, besides Isabelle and maybe the king, although they hardly ever spoke to one another, was Prince James. Around her, the only emotion he showed was anger. It could possibly be because he was courting Anne Ruton, Connor's sister, or that he believed Valia would kill him once they were married.

_Married. _The word rang in Valia's head. She didn't want to marry Prince James, but she had to. Valia had started to believe that it wouldn't be so bad, that he was a sweet guy, even though he was with someone else. That was, of course, before he had started to hate her. No one would ever say it out loud, in fear of angering Valia, but they all knew Prince James loathed her. The people of Glyd were fine with that. They hated her also.

Two weeks passed before Prince James talked to Valia when he wasn't forced to. It was when Valia was heading to Isabelle's room. Prince James stood one hallway away from the door, planing on intercepting Valia. And he did do that.

Valia was startled when she saw him, not because he looked angry to be by her, but because he was walking towards her. Valia didn't smile, but she did look into his eyes. His eyes, which were normally a warm brown, flashed coldly.

"I don't want you to be around my sister." His voice cut through her like a steal, taking all the warmth that was inside her away.

When Valia responded to him, her voice was even colder than his. "Prince James, I do not see why I cannot visit your sister. If you would be so kind as to explain why, I will gladly except an explanation."

Valia hated how harsh her voice was, she had yet come terms with her new self, but she couldn't be nice. Her parents taught her that there is no power in what comes from the heart. She didn't fully believe them, but she felt like she didn't have a choice.

Prince James glared at her before answering, "I think you know the reason as to why I don't want you around Isabelle. Anne Ruton has told me what you did."

Valia's heart stopped for a moment, and she knew her face was pale, no color whatsoever. Valia had never liked Anne, but it was reasonable dislike. Before Anne new Valia was royalty, she would do all kinds of horrid things. She would try to push Connor and Valia apart, doing anything to stop them from being together.

When Anne figured out Valia was really a princess, she would act sickly sweet around her. Valia didn't mind that much, because she loved Connor enough to put up with anything the world could throw at her. However, when Anne figured out that Connor had proposed to Valia, she started making death threats. Valia told no one about it. If Valia learned anything from her past with Anne, it was that Anne was an exceptional actor.

Valia didn't know what Anne Ruton told Prince James, except maybe that they were with one another, so she could only do one thing about it. She demanded him to tell her. "What, if may ask, did Anne Ruton tell you about me?"

His eyes narrowed before he answered. "You should already know that it is the worst thing imaginable. Something you should have paid greatly for. You killed her brother, Connor Ruton, in cold blood."

If possible, Valia went even paler. She clutched her navy blue dress, almost ripping the fabric. She suddenly wasn't sure she could stand any longer, but didn't want to show weakness in front of Prince James. She knew that she had a hand in Connor's death, knew that he died because of her, and she had to forever life with that knowledge. That guilt. That sorrow.

Before Valia could turn around, Isabelle came into the hall and saw her. She was too happy to really take in the scene, so started saying, "Valia, you had me worrying! Oh, that doesn't matter now. I want to show you something-"

Isabelle stopped talking, noticing her friend's pale face and swaying figure. "Valia, oh Valia, are you ill? You look sickly."

Isabelle waited for an answer as she dashed in front of her friend, pushing past Prince James as he tried to stop her. Valia felt Isabelle's hands on her shoulders, and looked up. She saw how worried Isabelle looked. She saw how angry, murderous even, Prince James looked as he walked over to them, intent on pushing them apart. She felt the first tear roll down her face, and then the second. She tried to stop them, but it didn't work. Valia turned away, walking stiffly back to her room, a sob catching in her throat.

**Hello! ****If you hadn't notice, James is a complete jerk as of now.**** James does get nicer, I promise. **

**Bye!**


	8. Truth Be Told

**Truth Be Told**

James was shocked, but his anger didn't let him be so for long. Instead, he walked over to Isabelle and took her hand. Isabelle didn't pull back until a couple of seconds. When she did pull her hand out of his, she turned and looked at him. James was expecting to see relief or gratitude on her face, but he didn't. Instead, Isabelle's expression was a mixture of confusion, anger, and hurt.

"What did you do?" Isabelle's voice shook.

It took a while for James to respond, but when he did his voice was full of anger. "What did I do? _What did I do? _I didn't do anything! If someone did anything, it was Princess Valia. Have you not heard of the terrible things she did?"

Prince James was expecting his sister to say she had not heard of the things Princess Valia, that she knew nothing of the murder Princess Valia committed, but she didn't. She said, "Of course I have heard of the _rumors _James, I am not deaf. But that does not mean they are true. I know Valia, and she would never do such things."

James didn't believe that, not one bit. What he did next could only be explained by the anger inside him. He would normally never would have do anything like the thing he did in the next moment, but he wasn't thinking straight.

He grabbed Isabelle's hand and then dragged her down the hall. Isabelle, although confused, followed her brother. James took the path that Princess Valia had. The path to her room. Even though Isabelle now know where James was taking her, she didn't put up a fight. James was glad, because if she did put up a fight, his next idea might be even crazier.

James was aware of the curious looks the palace staff was giving him, but in that moment he didn't care. He was going to get Princess Valia to tell the truth, to tell Isabelle what she did. What happened that night when Connor died.

With Princess Valia's door right in front of him, James was glad that he remembered to knock. Since Princess Valia didn't answer, he knocked again, louder than last time. Once again, Princess Valia didn't respond. James was about to shout her name when he heard someone ask in a small voice, "What is it that you want?"

James was startled until he realized the voice was coming from the other side of Princess Valia's door. The small, broken voice belonged to Princess Valia. James was shocked. He had never heard any other emotion in her voice than that of boredom and sometimes a stern quality to it.

It took James longer to respond than he liked, and when he did, his voice wasn't that hard. "I want you to tell my sister how you killed Connor Ruton."

Silence. James was about to demand an answer when Princess Valia responded in that same small voice. "You are right. It is my fault he died. I-I killed him."

The confession didn't please James. Not at all. But he couldn't say he was sorry, it just wouldn't be right. She was a killer. She didn't needed James's pity. He was about to turn and walk around when Isabelle asked, "Valia….? What do you mean, it's your fault?"

James thought the answer was pretty obvious. It was her fault he died because she was the one who killed him. Before he could point this out, however, it would seem that he wouldn't be able to say anything.

Princess Valia explained, "I shouldn't have told. I should have listened to him."

She laughed, but it was cold. Dead. Finished with her laughing, she continued, "I was so stupid. I thought that-that-"

Princess Valia stopped talking. Didn't finish explaining what had happened. James was going to let it go, even though he wanted to hear the truth, but Isabelle wasn't quite so ready to give up. "What did you think, Valia?"

James was surprised at how kind, how soft, Isabelle's voice was. Valia was too, apparently. "That my parents would be happy for me. That they might call of my engagement to Prince James. That they would let Verda marry him instead. They didn't. Oh, they didn't."

James was surprised, so he didn't think before asking, "Why would you want them to do that?"

Maybe if James wasn't so stunned, the question would have been worded differently. But Valia seemed to understand.

She answered, "I was in love. Connor had just proposed. He said that we should run away together, but I didn't want to leave. So we stayed. I told my mother, who said everything would be alright. But she told my father, and they came up with a plan. That night, I-I-I thought everything was fine. It wasn't. Guards took me down to the c-courtyard. Connor was there, but then my father ran him ttthoor-through with a sword. It was my fault that he died. If I hadn't been ssso stupid, he wouldn't have been killed. I killed him."

Isabelle and James were silent, trying to take in everything that they heard. James could hear Princess Valia crying quietly on the other side of the door. He didn't want to believe her, but he did. James could hear it in her voice, the raw emotion, and he knew she couldn't be lying. No one could fake what he heard in her voice. Not even the best of actors.

James knew that he had pushed too hard, that he shouldn't have made her spill her secret. He knew that he would never be forgiven, shouldn't be forgiven. He managed to choke out a quiet 'I am sorry,' when he heard Princess Valia say something. It was barely above a whisper, so James doubted that Isabelle heard. He even doubted that he heard it. But Princess Valia said it.

"They said '_Sometimes the only way to solve a problem is to get rid of the problem itself.'_"

**MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't wait until I ex-NOTHING. Oops, wouldn't want to have given away anything. Hoped you liked the story, blah blah blah!**

**-Rant-(May contain spoilers for ****_Defy_****)(Probably wont make any sense)**

**Okay, so really. What the freaking crap. I HATE, HATE, HATE the main character. A LOT. I get it(NOT REALLY) you are going through tough times and all, but OH MY GOSH! If you like him, even though he is a prince, and he likes you, date or whatever. Don't let someone you LOVE LIKE A BROTHER kiss you just because you don't want him to feel bad. And WHY ON EARTH is there a love triangle. YOU DON'T LIKE RYLAN, YOU LIKE DAMIAN! Okay, so you don't trust him because he wont tell you certain things.**

**ITS NOT LIKE HE IS GOING TO TELL YOU EVERY SINGLE FREAKING SECRET OF HIS! You kind of knew him for three years-meaning you didn't know anything about him-but when he starts telling you things, you think he needs to TELL YOU EVERYTHING. NO NO NO NO NOOO! It can take years for people to open up to each other all the way, NOT WEEKS OR A COUPLE OF MONTHS! **

**And if you don't get your freaking crap together in the second book, I will tear you apart. I don't care if Damian loves you and you are starting to love him, you make me so MAD! You want Damian to tell you all of his secrets because you can't be in a relationship other wise. NEWS FLASH-YOU START TRUSTING EACH OTHER THE MORE YOU ARE TOGETHER. I am not just going to start dating a guy, want him to tell me all of his secrets, and than dump him because he doesn't. **

**GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER BEFORE I RIP YOU APART! **

**Done...for now.**


	9. Facing Loved Ones

**Facing Loved Ones**

James stood in stunned silence, hardly daring to believe that what Valia said was true. He would a stayed there all night, staring at her door, if his sister didn't grasp him by the arm and pulled him away. He didn't talk while Isabelle lead him through the palace halls. He didn't even realized they had stopped walking when Isabelle faced him and demanded, "Are you happy now, James? _Is that what you wanted?_"

The amount of venom, of angry, Isabelle put in those two sentences wasn't what broke James out of his trance. It was the look on her face, the tears in her eyes. She looked...mad, but more than that. Ashamed, betrayed, and shocked.

When he answered, his voice was barely louder than a whisper. "N-no, that's not….I'm not...I don't."

James could not seem to put his thoughts into words. He didn't even know what he was thinking, just that he never should have never judged Valia so quickly. Never should have started the rumors.

"I didn't think that was why she pushed people away. If I had, I never would have started those rumors. I didn't want…." But James trailed off when he saw realization dawn of Isabelle's features.

"You started those rumors? You told such horrible lies? And to what? Make so you wouldn't have to marry her for the greater good? I cannot believe you, you selfish pig. Valia wasn't going to put up a fight, even though her parents _killed _the man she loved so she would marry you. SHE knew it was for the good of the kingdoms, so she went with it. But you? You would rather start a war then marry someone you don't even try to get to know. You disgusted me, James."

And with that, Isabelle turned away and stalked off, back into the castle. James could only stand there and gape, because the words she said where true, even if James didn't know if himself. He was selfish, putting his wishes above the needs of the kingdom. Soon to be _his _kingdom.

So James knew what he had to do.

xxxxxxxxx

The next day, after James had finished with all his princely duties, he went to his little meeting spot in the woods. He knew that Anne would be there, and he needed to talk to her. He walked passed all the trees not caring that some branches snagged on his sleeves. He remembered, at breakfast, Valia was not there. So he went to some meetings with his father, bother hoping she would be there at lunch and not be there at lunch.

One of his wishes was granted, though he didn't know for sure if it was the better one, for she was not there at lunch. The maid that came in to tell the royal family said that she was terribly ill and had to stay in bed.

Since James did not have too many meetings after lunch, that was when he and Anne would normally meet. _But_, James thought, _not after this meeting_.

James finally made it to their meeting spot, wondering if he was right earlier today, if the best way to solve lack of work on farms was to hire to a wider range of people. The dukes that owed said farms were horrified, but they finally agreed to let more people of lower class to help out, and not just the normal farmers. Because there were far to little farms in there kingdom.

"James, you made it!" A voice yelled.

Before James could say anything to Anne, she jumped at him. He caught her in a hug, but in she leaned in to kiss him, he pulled back and set her down. She looked up at him, confused, but didn't try to kiss him again. Instead, she asked, "What is wrong?"

Looking at Anne, James found it even harder to say what he had to.

"Anne, I...I need to tell you something. We can't, we can't see each other any longer. I need to marry Valia, for the good of the kingdom-"

But James was cut of by Anne saying, "James,we don't need to get married. You can marry Valia but still be with me. We don't need to end things, right?"

James could tell she was hopeful, but he was horrified. He would never,could never, do anything like that. Because his father had been in other relationships when with his mother. James didn't even want to think, that when he was older and had children, them not wanting to be near him because he was not faithful to their mother.

"Anne, I am sorry, but I can't do that. I hope you find a man that loves you and can have you. I am sorry, but I must be going."

James had started to turn away when Anne said, "You can't go, my plan will be ruined."

So James stopped and turned to stare at her. She had a mad glint in her eyes. James knew that she wanted him to ask 'What plan?' so he did. The answer that came torn into his heart.

"That-that monster took away my brother. She took him from me! And for what? Love? No, she just didn't want me happy. I tried to warn Connor, I really did, but he said they loved each other. But when that thing said he had died, I knew what I had to do. I couldn't let her be happy. So I moved here, and took your heart so it could never love her. So no one could ever love her."

James didn't want to believe the words she had just shouted at him, But it made sense. How, when she said I love you, she looked at her feet and not him. How she said they had to keep their relationship a secret until the right moment. And that moment had been coming up.

Instead of crying or yelling at her, he looked her in the eyes and said, "It is a good thing you never loved me, this way I will get to really know how to love. This way, I will not be mad at myself when I try to get to know Valia, not feel like I betrayed you. So thank you, Anne, for making sure that the first woman that will truly love me will be the one I marry."

Walking away before Anne could say anything else, James added in his mind, _Hopefully, anyway. Hopefully we can both learn to love each other._

**Guess what!? I am moving, yeah! JKJKJK, I dislike moving greatly. Bye-bye friends. Hello strangers. People-d****_o_****n****_'_****t ****_y_****o****_u _****j****_u_****s****_t _****l****_o_****v****_e _****t****_h_****e****_m_****? Anyway, sorry for not updating, blah blah blah. Okay, my updates are going to be really random, because now that we are all packed, stuff is in a storage unit, cousins that live in Puerto Rico aren't at my grandparets house, I still have an interesting summer. Currently, I have been living at my grandparents because the house we got is not currently ours to move into and the house we lived in, well, we had move out so someone else could move in.**

**FUN FUN FUN! Have a good day weirdos-erm, readers! **


End file.
